creepypasta_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Experiments
It all happened so fast. I guess I can explain how I got here and what happened after that. Chapter 1 - The Facility I was walking with my friends, Michael, Jonathan, and Katie, like any other day for school. We passed a strange facility, and one of my friends decided to make a dare. "Okay, I have a dare. We all go into that place, and stay for 30 minutes." Jonathan said. "What?! You're crazy! I'm not going in THERE!" I cried to him. "C'mon, Steven, it'll be fun!" Katie said, trying to convince me to follow. I sighed. "Fine. But if we get hurt, I'm blaming you, Jonathan." I groaned. We all ran inside, and that's basically how this whole thing began. All because of a stupid dare. As soon as we got inside, the doors locked behind us. "Um...I guess we're staying for longer than 30 minutes, guys!" Michael yelled. Katie started freaking out and ran down the hall. "KATIE!" I yelled for her. But it was too late. She already disappeared down the hall. "Well, now it's a rescue mission. In this...place..." Jonathan said. "Okay, the dare was a horrible idea." "You THINK?!" I practically screamed at him. "Uh...guys...I hear footsteps. Hide!" Michael said. I hid in a dark room under a desk. "Okay...that girl was freaking bugging us. Her screams probably woke the experiments." A man said. "I heard others talking here. I don't think she was alone." Another man said. "Experiments?" I wondered. "Psst...Steven...what's happening?" I heard Jonathan say, next to me. "I don't know..." I replied. I heard Michael scream in a room nearby. "GET AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!!" He yelled. I still heard him as he was dragged away by the men. "Michael!" Jonathan cried, getting out from under the desk and running after him. I followed too, because the room gave me the creeps...for some reason. "Michael! Please, let him go, please!" Jonathan yelled. "Jonathan, no!" I jumped at him, tackling him. "It's...it's too late for him, Jonathan. Let's get back to hiding for right now." I said, trying to catch my breath. "Oh, it's too late to go back to hiding now, kids." The first man said. I tried to get up and run, but the man pulled me back. "OOF!" I yelled as I hit the floor. We were put into a cell together, with Michael and Katie across from us. "Haha...coincidence, right?" Michael asked us. "Not right now, Michael." I replied, groaning. All of a sudden, there was a noise on the intercom. "Take experiment 51ZY for testing. I repeat, take experiment 51ZY for testing." "51ZY? Who the heck is--" Katie started, but was taken by the two men. "Does that mean that I'm 51ZZ, and Steven, you're 52AA, an--" "Probably, Michael." Jonathan said, interrupting Michael. After a couple minutes of silence, I heard the men coming back with...something. "Put her back in her cell." Man 1 said. The second man put...Katie...back in her cell. "Katie? Are you...are you okay?" Michael said, looking at her. I knew this was the start of something horrible. Chapter 2 - Horrible Experiment Tests "Take 51ZZ for testing. I repeat, take 51ZZ for testing." The person on the intercom said. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Michael screamed, trying to find a way to escape. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was taken down the hall. "Steven...I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Jonathan stuttered out of fear. "I know, Jonathan. You never knew this was going to happen." I replied, trying to calm him down. "But...we're next." Jonathan said. "Just stay calm. We're all going to get out of this, alright?" I said, still trying to calm him down. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He yelled, banging on the cell bars. Michael was brought back now. "MICHAEL...KATIE...HELP US PLEASE!" Jonathan yelled. "Now it's your turn, 52AA." Man 1 said. The two men made me come with them. "See you soon, Jonathan." I said to Jonathan. I could see his face. Tears were rolling down. They sat me on a chair. "W-will this hurt?" I said, nervous. "If you REALLY hate needles, yes." Man 2 said. As I stared at the two men, looking around the room nervously, I saw them pull out a syringe with a strange liquid in it. They injected it into me, and I felt like the world was spinning. I saw fur growing on me, and then I felt sleepy. I just needed to take a nap. Chapter 3 - Four Friends Can Be Four Experiments I woke up on the floor of my cell, and I saw (supposedly) Jonathan, Michael, and Katie. When I tried to say "Are you guys okay?", it came out as a bark. (which meant I had been turned into a wolf pup...thing) I looked up at Jonathan. Either I was small or he was big...or both. All of a sudden, I heard Katie talk...kind of distorted. "Ventilation system." I looked up at the ceiling, where a vent was at. Each cell had one. This was probably our way out of here. Jonathan helped me up to the vent and got me into it. "I'll find...way out." He said, also distorted. I...barked...I guess...in agreement. I sneaked through the vents, trying not to make a noise. I looked through the vent openings. I stopped at a guard lounge. "...and then the guy tried to smack me with a GARBAGE BIN! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! A GARBAGE BIN!" The other guy laughed hysterically. "Tell another one, dude!" Man 1 said, crying from laughter. "Uh oh. Bill, I think we should get back. I mean, it's getting late. The experiments--" Man 2 said, looking at the clock. Bill suddenly looked at the clock too. "OH NO!" He said, running out the door. Suddenly, the door jammed. "Bill!" C'mon, man! Let me out! We're supposed to check on the--" Man 1 said. The vent started to creak, breaking from under me. I fell out of the vent, into the lounge, and yelped. "You...please don't...uh...please?" He stuttered. He turned back to the door. "BILL! LET ME OUT! SUBJECT 52AA'S FOUND HIS WAY IN HERE! BI--AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" I tackled him and knocked him out. I quickly found my way back up the vent, and then Bill came back. "Joh--OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled. "I'LL CALL 911!" I snuck away from the lounge and continued to walk through the vents. "Tim, you do know you can't be doing that right? Tim...please...Tim...TIM! TIM, NO!" A man screamed. Another man screamed as he injected one of those syringes into himself, screaming in pain. "I JUST WANT TO BE FREE, RYAN!" He screamed, falling to the floor, unconcious. "WARNING! WARNING! EXPERIMENT 52AA HAS BREACHED THE FACILITY! FIND AND RETURN 52AA TO HIS CELL IMMEDIATELY!" The person on the intercom said. After that, I started sprinting through the vents. I got to the control room, and touched the button "Release all". "EVERY EXPERIMENT HAS BREACHED THE--AGGSLLSGOY--" The intercom broke down. The intercom came back on for the last time. "Everybody...get out of the...facility...and run...they're after us a--AGGGGGGHHHH!" The intercom glitched out and stopped working. This was the start of our escape. Chapter 4 - How The End Began "Run...run..." I heard Jonathan yell. I was literally leaping towards that exit. But that's when those heavy armed guards came. "You're coming with us. All of you...that is, if we don't kill you first." Guard 1 said. Katie jumped at them but was immediately killed. I tried to scream "Katie!", but it came out as a half yelp half bark. I decided not to try to kill them. "Are you sure it's safe to be alone with those...things...in a small helicopter?" Guard 2 said. "Don't worry, Henry. We'll help them. This wasn't supposed to happen...how did it?" Guard 3 asked. "Guys! We are going to help them, Gary, and it is safe, Henry. Everybody calm down." Guard 1 said. In the second helicopter, there was a radio transmission. "HENRY! GARY! TERRANCE! ALL OF YOU! HELP U--" I looked out the window as the helicopter crashed onto the ground below. "That's one shipment that ain't going to make it." Henry said. "Gary, how close is the lab?" Terrance asked. "Hmm...about 1.78 miles." Gary said. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE, GUYS!" Henry yelled, jumping off the helicopter, forgetting the parachute. "GUYYYYYYS, HELP MEEEEEEE--" There was a sudden silence. "He's dead, Terrance." Gary said. Chapter 5 - The End...For Now After we got to the "lab", we were let out and put into seperate cells. "Get that pup thing in here." Terrance said. 2 guards brought me to a chair. "Stay still..." Gary said to me. They injected me with a syringe and I yelped a bit. After that, I was returned to my cell, and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I noticed 11 syringes sitting near me. They were all for experiments. There was 50AT, 50AZ, 52AP, 51RS, 49SW, 51OD, and others. I realized I could transform myself now. The two main forms were my "wolf pup" form and my human form. After those heavily armed guards brought Jonathan, Michael, and me home, the first thing said was this: "Nobody ever talk about this. EVER." That was me saying that. Jonathan and Michael nodded. I guess...that's the end... ...FOR NOW.Category:Facility Category:Experiments